This disclosure relates to mobile communications and, more particularly to the provision of a video-chat window within the environment of a texting user interface.
Generally, mobile communication devices include a texting app and maybe a video chatting app. Some texting applications will also allow a user to initiate a call to the other use of a texting session. However, such systems pull the user out of the texting environment and into the mobile phone environment during the call. Further, the state of the art does not include the ability to make video calls or open video chat sessions from a texting environment. What is needed in the art is a texting environment or a text operating system that enables a video chat session resident within the texting environment.